


Wish List

by jaesweats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Fanfiction, Idols, M/M, Romance, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesweats/pseuds/jaesweats
Summary: Taeyong didn't want to upset Jaehyun at the approach of his 23rd birthday. As a result, he then asked Jaehyun to write down a list of wishes that he will accept.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 89





	Wish List

**Author's Note:**

> My english is really sucks but I tried my best. This is my first eng jaeyong fics. Enjoy!

**BEATS COMING** from the main entrance to the outlet eardrums. Seven men who were chatting as they devoured breakfast on the sofa in the living room raised their eyebrows and turned to the sound source. One of them has a reflex to smile brightly and rise from its position. Jung Jaehyun, the owner of the dimpled smile rushed to the main door, which was still locked tight. Because not an hour had passed since he and the other NCT127 members had been free from the trapping of mattresses and blankets in their rooms. They were lucky to have aunt Kim, who made a delicious breakfast and woke one household after another.

As the door in front of him opened, Jaehyun's dark brown iris grew sparkling with stars. The heart inside her chest cavity pounded, fluttering like it wanted to come out of his closet. He might be expected to be overly dramatic, but this is the reality that he is experiencing. Reunited with the man he so longed for made it seem that he was drowning in a sea of flowers with butterflies that flew in his belly.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ , may I?" Mark that stood by Taeyong pointed to the entrance blocked by Jaehyun appeared with the chin.

Understanding Mark's code, Jaehyun moved steps to make way for the younger. With the face of his face, the real name of Lee Minhyung was dragged into the house as well as into their luggage. And also, he said, "Thanks, _Hyung_." Before leaving the lovers who shared their glances laden with longing. It was as if they'd just met after being separated from a different planet centuries ago.

In fact, Jaehyun and Taeyong had only been separated from the continent for a few weeks due to the SuperM tour. But the lovers yearned for each other like the moon and the sun at last.

Jaehyun stretched out his hand and closed his eyes for a moment. Prepare to receive a warm hug from his boyfriens. But when Taeyong's hoarse voice rose to strings and uttered a sentence...

"Let me go in first, Jaehyun," he suddenly lipped up his lips while giving way to the older.

"Let me carry your suitcase." Jaehyun rushed his boyfriends's suitcase.

After shutting the door, Jaehyun turned around and found Taeyong standing in front of him. Over very little distance, he could clearly see the weary look on his boyfriend's face. It's no different than Mark's. Taeyong's deer eyes no longer glisten and sparkling as always. His smile doesn't even match perfectly. Even the leader's breath interprets that what he needs at the moment is a mattress, a blanket, and sleep.

"You need to rest." Jaehyun rubbed Taeyong's right cheek with his thumb. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Taeyong nodded his head slowly. "What about the others? Are they even awake yet?"

Jaehyun is smiling. "Yes, they're in the living room." He said. "Then go to your room. I'll carry your luggage later."

"I thought you wanted to hug me." Taeyong assaulted the dimpled man. "Did I miss anything?"

Shaking his head, Jaehyun then pulling Taeyong's frail body into his arms. Drowning their faces in the shoulders of the older man, muttering. "I miss you."

"You say it over and over again every time you text or call me, Jung Jaehyun." Taeyong chuckled.

"But I really miss you, _hyung_."

"I know."

Taeyong brushed off Jaehyun back. He then turned to looking at Jaehyun's face in a distance that was only five inches apart without taking her arm off from his waist.

"Can I?" Jaehyun thins lips.

Taeyong raised his eyebrows. Speaking courses between himself and Jaehyun have not been here today. He had studied with Mark, Johnny and his own boyfriend in dorm to add skills for speaking in English. Because his three partners were more eloquent.

"What?" Asked the older.

"Kiss."

Taeyong's smiling. "Okay."

Asking for permission to start kissing each time isn't something Jaehyun has always or absolutely done. He and Taeyong often did this on command, just following a hunch that they wanted to make love to each other without words. But this time, in a condition where Taeyong looks so tired he needs an approval.

After receiving the green light, Jaehyun changed to frame Taeyong's face with his hand. He lands a gentle kiss on the popped's lips and begins to soften the spot of his favorite. Without dictated, Taeyong opened his mouth, allowing access to Jaehyun's tongue to explore every inch of his warm cave.

Taeyong's arms shifted around his boyfriend's neck. He encouraged his lips to deepen their kissing with the dimpled man. From Jaehyun's hand, he rubbed his back softly, and pulled Taeyong out of the clouds. His lethargy quickly subsided.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I go by first?"

Taeyong and Jaehyun then snapped when their activity was interrupted by a voice from the back. Both of them rushed to release the link until they found Taeil; The oldest member of the group was standing up and being stung.

"Where are you going, _hyung_?" Taeyong pulled out his awkwardness.

Even though other members have known that he and Jaehyun have been romantically involved since the trainees, Taeyong's feelings are no exception to being seen face to face like that.

"I'd like to take a walk outside for a while. While today we schedule recess." Taeil answer.

" _Hyung_ , don't say retarded. Are you going to the gym today?" Jaehyun flirt.

Because Taeil's been meaning to; Barely even obsessed with forming his body muscles. Moreover, just count the days before their comeback album was released.

The older man squeaked. "Shut up, Jung Yuno." Taeil clapped his partners on the back. "I'm leaving first." He said before he passed through doors and out of doors.

After Taeil left, Jaehyun put an arm around his slim waist. Taeyong then turned his head, and the next second raised his eyebrows as he found the dimpled man smiling broadly and meaningfully.

"What?" Taeyong's squinting eyes.

"You haven't forgotten the promise we made yesterday, have you?" Jaehyun is up and down his eyebrows.

Taeyong chuckled softly, then nodded his head, rubbed his boyfriend's cheek. Surely he will not forget the promise he made. Where did Jaehyun say that when he get back to Seoul, they'll have to spend some time together while waiting for his 23rd birthday.

Even the dimpled man had arranged in such a way as to which places they should visit. And what things they would do together from day to night. And anyways, Jaehyun stopped texting Taeyong about their appointment today.

"Sure." Taeyong said. "But I want to take a short break, okay?"

Jaehyun nodded. "Hm, go, take a break, _hyung_. I don't want you to get sick." he said. "We can start today's date series at your favorite bakery at four o 'clock this afternoon. Deal?" He raised his pinky.

A faint smile, Taeyong tied his little finger to Jaehyun's. Waiting until the clock pointed to the number four while resting in her room was more than enough. He will be content to vent the fatigue on his favorite bed for hours.

"Come, let me escort you to your room." Jaehyun said and then grabs his boyfriend's fingers with one hand. But it's not Taeyong that he doesn't meet and inquire about his group of fellow members first. Especially to the Jungwoo that has returned from hiatus.

They Shared for a moment in the living room, before he resumed his steps into his private room followed by Jaehyun.

"Have you washed all the clothes here?" Jaehyun asked as he dragged her boyfriend's suitcase into the room.

Taeyong nodded as he mumbled. He then sat on the edge of her bed and watched as Jaehyun slowly opened his suitcase and took out the clothes that she had been carrying during SuperM American Tour.

"Change your clothes, wash your face, get some rest." Jaehyun said and turned to his boyfriend while holding out a black shirt and matching trousers. "Let me put your clothes in the wardrobe."

" _Eum._ "

Taeyong about to step into the bathroom but his intentions were delayed as he realized that his room was so tidied up.

"Did aunt Kim clean my room while I was gone?" As he remembered, he left that private room in a rather messed-up state.

"Cleaning rooms is not aunt Kim's job." Jaehyun chuckled. "I tidied that."

Taeyong returned unable to hold on to his smile. Then he approaches his boyfriend, who is bending over as he puts his shoes on the dresser.

Embracing Jaehyun from behind then lands a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." Taeyong said.

Jaehyun mumbled. "I don't need a thank you."

"And then? What do you want, Chocoman?"

Scraping his lips, the dimpled man turned to Taeyong and dropped his shoulder. "Can you please change the name of my contact on your phone?"

Taeyong raised his eyebrows. "Why should I change it? NCT127 = brother is very special, you know."

"But everyone makes a joke about that name." Jaehyun squeaks. "I saw my name search on social media and they kept mocking me because you were kind of like a brother to me."

Rolling his eyes, Taeyong then fold his arms. "And you want me to change it into 'my boyfriend' then tell everyone that we are lovers?" He squints. "Are you ready to be kicked out of the agency?"

"What a prick." Jaehyun muttered and got annoyed. He put Taeyong's clothes back into the wardrobe, muttering about the complexity of the stories they had to tell behind their backs.

The older couldn't handle himself. Taeyong thus bites his boyfriend's shoulder to the point that he stops to give him a quick kiss on the lips before resuming his delayed steps toward the bathroom.

After cleaning his body and changing clothes, Taeyong returned to his room and find Jaehyun sitting at the edge of his bed. The younger then patted the surface of the mattress as he saw it, and all he could do was obey.

Jaehyun also led Taeyong to lay down on his back. Afterward, he pulled a blanket over his boyfriend's body up to her chest.

"Good night, Taeyong _hyung_." He said.

Taeyong nodded a little. The comfort given by the bed, blanket, also a kiss from Jaehyun like a magical power that makes him want to sleep even more. His eyes were immediately shut and with the room lights turned off and the sound of the door being shut from the outside.

He soon took refuge in his dream realm.

The phone ringing next to his head made Taeyong's eyes widened. Hastily he reached the phone, glancing at the clock in the middle of the screen until he realized instantly that he had been asleep for nearly six hours.

Concentrated on the dial, Taeyong then cleared his throat. Name of the agency's producer on it. "Yes, _hyung_?" He replied.

"It has to be now, _hyung_?" Asked Taeyong slowed down as soon as he heard the producer on the other side.

He fears that he might be viewed as seditious or that he might begin to beg about doing something about it; Because he only arrived in Seoul this morning.

Taeyong nod slowly and then say. "Yes, _hyung_. I'll be at the studio in twenty minutes."

The door of Taeyong's room was opened as soon as the producer stops calling. Jaehyun stood in the doorway smiling until the steep slope around her cheek was apparent. That made Taeyong drop his shoulder in a heartbeat.

"I was just about to wake you up." Jaehyun said to sit next to his boyfriend. He grabs Taeyong's fingers, hands on each other's back and forth before returning to focus on the plain face without the makeup of the older. "Aunt Kim has made a delicious lunch. Come, let's eat with the others."

He stared at Jaehyun, Taeyong bit his lower lip for a moment and cleared his throat. "Producer Han asked me to come to studio supervisor now." He has something awful to say. Especially when he saw the boy's dimpled face change. "I'll be right back. We can have dinner togetherㅡ"

"Then what about our date this afternoon?" Asked Jaehyun softly.

Words spoken by his boyfriend make Taeyong defensive himself. He won't be able to deny the request of the producer, because he did have a part to write lyrics from the very beginning until he was reproducing the song for project agency. But he also didn't want to upset Jaehyun by having to cancel their afternoon tryst.

"Jaehyun-ah, I know you can understand." Taeyong rubbed the mane of grey's lover. "We can still date tonight anyway, right?"

Jaehyun, get down. "All right." Seeing the face of the younger makes Taeyong behave even less. And yet he couldn't do anything about it. Professional remains the primary principle. Even if he has to let go of his time with Jaehyun.

"I have to get ready." Taeyong kissed Jaehyun's cheek for a moment before he got out of bed. Picked up some other clothes from the wardrobe and changed them in the bathroom.

Returning to his room with the clothes and pants he had changed, Taeyong dropped his shoulders when he find the dimpled man sitting on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the floor. Thinning his lips, an idea suddenly flashed through his brain. Taeyong's dragging his feet towards the table where his computers and various writing instruments are located. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before returning to his boyfriend.

Sat next to him as he rubbed the back of Jaehyun's head softly, he said. "Sorry. I don't mean to break a promise, Jaehyun. This is really sudden. I don't know either."

He then handed paper and pen in his hand to Jaehyun. "List your wishes here. I'll give you or do whatever you want tonight." He explained, but the dimpled man was still speechless. No response from Jaehyun.

Taeyong sighed a deep breath. He placed his paper and pen on top of the bed before switching his arms around his boyfriend's body aside.

"Don't like this," Taeyong murmured. "Ah, right! Tomorrow after practice, we can eat together at your favorite restaurant."

Jaehyun nodded. "Go, _hyung_. Producer Han is waiting for you."

"Not before you look at my face." Taeyong's assertive. Because he didn't even look at him at all.

Jaehyun turned his face away. Fraction of a second later, he closed his eyes as Taeyong kissed his lips quite a while.

"Bye." Taeyong whispered right to his boyfriend's lips before he moved out of bed. Even Jaehyun has been faithful in his sad face and seems reluctant to move an inch.

Jaehyun when he's sulking is Taeyong's favorite thing. But this time was different. He actually feels like a mother about to leave her baby for a long time.

With a slow sigh, Taeyong stood before the faithful Jaehyun sitting on his bed. He frames the younger's cheeks and bends down. Landing small kisses at each corner of the Lord's masterpiece of splendor on his handsome face. Forehead. Eyes. Cheek. Nose. The jaw and ending up on the lips, squashing them with tenderness.

"I'll be back before seven at night." Taeyong said before rushing out of his room while his phone rings back and producer Han's name hit the roof. Leaving Jaehyun, who could only stare at the paper and pen beside his thigh.

***

Taeyong really wants to bury himself this time. After this afternoon's he's unable his date with Jaehyun, at the same time, he was unable to keep his word again before going to the studio. He said to Jaehyun that he will be back before seven at night, but the time Taeyong spent in the studio wasn't enough for just two or three hours.

Apparently, Taeyong did not deny Lee Sooman invitation to dinner at a restaurant not far from their agency's office.

"Mark, do you think Jaehyun will be mad?" Ask taeyong to the younger.

Mark caught up with the restaurant after being personally notified by the deputy director of the agency. Even from the information Taeyong heard earlier, Jaehyun was just sitting in the living room when the younger said he was going to dinner with SuperM members. And Taeyong's out there.

But Taeyong's hunch is pretty bad. Very bad. Especially when he was stealing time to send a message to Jaehyun, the dimpled man never replied it at all.

"Since when can he be angry with you, _hyung_?" Mark chuckled and then unlocked their main doors. "It's his birthday tomorrow, after all. We could surprise him, let's say tonight you took part and played him." Whispered Mark at the end of a sentence before walking in first into the house.

He mopped his face upside down. He then rushed to find his boyfriend in the living room, and yet none of the eight men who eating pizza, the figure he was looking for wasn't there.

"Where's Jaehyun?" Ask taeyong.

"He went back to his parent's house. But Jaehyun said that he will come back to the dorm." Answer Johnny before he's back on his pizza.

Dropped his shoulder, Taeyong then turned and walked listless into his room. He rejected the offer of pizza with his group because of Jung Jaehyun. He feels sorry again for his boyfriend.

Immediately after arriving at his room, Taeyong's view came to rest on a piece of paper that was glued to his computer screen. That must be Jaehyun's wish list for tonight. Hastily he picked up the paper and read the scribbling there.

**Lee Taeyong's boyfriend Wish List :**

1\. I want to be with you all night  
2\. I want to hug you  
3\. I want to kiss you  
4\. I want to talk about a lot of things with you  
5\. I just wanted to get off with you while I waited for my birthday, but you didn't have time. It's okay. I understand. I still love you. I want to get angry and inhabit you, but I can't, but I want to get angry, but.. Tyooong!

Taeyong's line curved lips. Creating a thin smile that seemed reluctant to disappear. His boyfriend is adorable.

While waiting Jaehyun back to dorm, Taeyong busy himself with his phone. Listening to the songs the younger once recommended while surfing social media. Didn't mean to interrupt his boyfriend who might be spending time with his parents.

Didn't hear Jaehyun's room creaking, ㅡwhich was only a few yards from his roomㅡthen he set an alarm on his cell phone at exactly 12 o 'clock. Hoping Jaehyun would actually return for his birthday. And just a few minutes after he landed his back on the surface of the bed, his consciousness was suddenly snatched away by a dreamland.

Taeyong's strategy to keep him awake until morning came through and it worked. He successfully opened his eyes when his phone alarm was crying loudly. Hastily he got out of bed, checked his eyes for a moment before leaving the room and dragged a step towards Jaehyun's personal room.

When he arrived at the door of his boyfriend's room, Taeyong tried to turn his knob slowly. And gotcha! Not locked as usual. He then sways in, smiling as he finds the younger slumbering while hugging his blanket.

Taeyong slowly landed his butt on the edge of Jaehyun's bed. He bends down and lands a slight kiss on the younger's lips. Many times over. Even Jaehyun's sensitivity moved him to leave his dreamland.

" _Hyung_?"

"Happy birthday." Taeyong whispered before lying next to Jaehyun until he and his boyfriend were under the same blanket.

Taeyong's arm turned to tightly hug the dimpled man's body. He put his face on Jaehyun's cest. Breathed in the masculine aromas that burst from there.

"Are you angry?" Taeyong mumbled.

"Yes," Jaehyun said before he made Taeyong's thigh into his gullet. "But because you kissed me and hugged me, now I'm not angry anymore."

Chuckles softly, the older turned to looking at Jaehyun's innocent face. Though only a night-light would illuminate his boyfriend's personal room, he could clearly see the wide smile on the boy's lips.

"Aren't you going to tell me a lot of things?" Taeyong said. "Say it one by one, I will hear it."

Jaehyun bends her lips down. "I'm Jealous."

"Jealous? At who? Why?"

"You slept among Lucas and Baekhyun hyung. I don't like it."

"We only slept on the same bed, did nothing. What are you jealous for, Jaehyun?" Taeyong rolling his eyes and held back his smile when he found his boyfriend's eyebrows nosing in dissent.

"How do you know, Taeyong? It can be while you two are asleep, without knowing when you're hugging each other and accidentally kissㅡ" Jaehyun hisses. "I just don't like it."

Taeyong sighed. "All right, all right. So what do I have to do to make up for that jealousy, Mr. Jung?"

"Kiss."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Taeyong then landed a short kiss on Jaehyun's lips. "Like that?"

"Not on my lips." Protest Jaehyun.

Jaehyun has turned his position. He then picked up the T-shirt he was wearing until he had his abs plastered over Taeyong's eyes. "But here." Says the younger as he wipes the muscles in his belly then up and down his eyebrows.

Within seconds, the older landed a gentle kiss on Jaehyun's belly. It made Jaehyun fly through the night sky.

"Taeyong stop."

"Why? Don't you like it?"

Taeyong looked at his boyfriend's face for a moment before he returned to taste the muscular stomach in front of him. But this time not only stopped with a kiss, he lick it until Jaehyun's eyesight grew too rapid.

"Taeyong, seems i have forgotten to write one thing on my wish list." Jaehyun said with a low voice.

"What?" Taeyong faced Jaehyun. "You forgot to write 'I want to fuck you' eh?"

"Yes." Jaehyun's breath is getting out of order. "So can I have some now?"

Taeyong proposed. "No." Strictly speaking. "Tomorrow morning we have to dance practice for our comeback next month. I don't want to be seen crippled by your actions."

"Then why are you teasing me, _Hyung_?" Jaehyun got frustrated.

"Who started it?" Taeyong straightened himself up to his seat beside Jaehyun. He folded his arms in front of his chest. "Be careful next time if you want to seduce your boyfriend, Jung Jaehyun."

"Taeyong _hyung_..." Jaehyun pleaded.

The younger then rolled his eyes toward his crotch. His dick just got hardened.

"Ck, you're really!"


End file.
